Angelic Choice
by Sophia Rosalie Gibbs
Summary: Gaara is befriended by Esther, who he thinks is a regular girl. But who is she really and why is she here? Semi Crack Fic!
1. Intro

**Chapter 1 **

I walked through the crowds of people, dodging as many as I could. People kept bumping into me and staring at me like I was a rabid animal. At time like these, I just wanted to yell out: "Stop it! You're freaking me out!!"

I saw Gaara waiting on the second floor, staring out the window. I walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he turns towards me. "Hey, Esther." He said, giving me a slight smile.

"Hi, Gaara. Ready to go?" I said. Someone rammed into me, pushing closer to Gaara. I let out a loud huff and Gaara started walking, leaving me behind. I caught up to him and groaned. "Why do we have so many stairs?" I said as we finally got to the first floor of Etsu High.

Gaara shrugged. "You know you're asking the wrong person, Esther. In my opinion, three flights of stairs is way too many." I nodded in agreement and got pulled into the on going current of people.

We made it to Gaara's chemistry class and we stopped out side the door. "You're coming over tonight, right?" Gaara asked. "I wouldn't miss it!" I squealed, giving him a hug. He let out a small "Umph..", but decided to hug me back. He walked into the door and I made my way across the hall to AP World History.

I endured the beginning lesson of AP, which was luckily my last class of the day. Once the teacher had finished , I turned to my two closet friends, Tricia and Erin. "How was your day?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation as we worked on the titanic load of homework we had.

"Itachi was happy that I agreed to go play laser tag with him, Kisame, and Tobi. If I win, you'll know that the end of the world is near." Tricia said, breaking the silence. Erin was just sitting, working meticulously on her work.

"What about you Erin? You seem bugged about something." Tricia said, poking her with the end of her pencil. Erin sighed. "Shikamaru wants me to go over and study tonight. He said that it would be 'troublesome' if I failed the test. What I'm more worried about is that he'll fall asleep during the test, like usual."

I giggled and tucked a strand of my golden brown hair behind my ear. The end bell rang and we said goodbye. I headed to my locker to grab my things and was pushed out of the school by the large herd of people.

I walked onto the sidewalk and walked until I got to the small forest like area near my home. I looked around and saw that there was no one around. I ran into the forest and got to them pond that was oddly in the middle of the forest.

No one knew why the pond was here... except for me.


	2. The Pond

**Chapter 2**

I stepped onto the shore of the pond and sat down on my knees, I peered at the mirror-like water and saw my reflection: A teen girl with golden brown hair and dark born eyes that look like they could see to the depths of your soul. I sighed. _They used to be able to do that.._

I was just a regular girl to the people I lived with. Not brazen or astute, just meek and humble. Regular. I stared at the pond and let out a small sigh. Why did He have to send me to Earth?

"I was the perfect angel! I never did anything wrong! Why are you punishing me?!" I yelled at the pond.

Yes, I was an angel. I was thrown out of Heaven and hurtled towards the Earth. The pond was formed by my impact the titanic amount of rain that fell that same day. I was thought to have amnesia and that was the perfect cover up story that my mom and dad bought.

You see, angels are only sent to Earth to monitor a loved one in a past life or to fulfill some special task given to them by God. (When I say asked, you really didn't have a choice. You had to do it.) Me, I came to earth with no mission or task.

I sighed and got up from the shore. _I've been living on Earth for 4 years now in the quaint little town of Haruko. What was going to happen to me? _In Earth years, I would be the age of 16. As an angel, I have no exact age.

I made my way slowly out of the darkening forest and onto the sidewalk until I got to Sachi Estate. I put the pin into the pad and the ominous gates opened for me. I casually walked inside and saw my horse, Kin Akiyama (English: Golden Autumn.) waiting at the nearest fence towards the house. _Probably waiting for me._ I giggled made my way over to him

"Hey bud.." I cooed as I stroked his head affectionately. "Sing to me." Kin thought to me. Yes, I can communicate with animals. I cleared my throat and sang an ancient song about a meadow.

I finished singing and Kin licked my hand affectionately, his way that said thank you. "You're welcome!" I cooed as I patted him on the head. I walked over to the house, happy and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

The large estate was quiet, as usual. That meant that Dad was still away and that Mom was busy doing something. I placed my shoes at the entrance and smiled at the guard. He tipped his hat at me and let me pass.

I made my way to the kitchen,where I grabbed a quick snack. I munched in the kitchen, knowing that they'd throw a fit if I made a mess anywhere else in the house. After I was done eating, I went up to my room and dropped my stuff.

I made a quick phone call to Erin to chill and after we hung up, I searched around my not so clean room and luckily found my music. I glanced at myself quickly in the mirror and saw that I looked alright. With all that done, I headed off to Gaara's house.

Gaara, to some people, was really shady. He was stereotyped as an Emo and that wasn't true. He was very blank and well, grouchy until he felt comfortable around you. Once he opened up, you could see the true gentleman he was.

I walked into his driveway, where I could see him waiting in the garage. "Glad that you could make it." He said as I entered.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. You know that!" I said, giving him a cherubic smile. He scratched his head and turned on his electric guitar. We played some of our favorite songs. It was so awesome!

Gaara always told me that I had the voice of an angel, and I just gave him a cheery laugh. It was getting harder and harder to keep my secret identity from him. I knew what he would say if I did tell him. He'd tell me that I hit my head a couple of times.

We finished up before it got to dark and I said goodbye to Gaara. "Let me drive you home. It's not safe to walk home in the dark."

I shrugged and grabbed my things."If you insist." He nodded and led me to his red truck. He came over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I said thanked him and got into the truck. The door closed behind me and Gaara got into the driver's seat.

He put the key in and we made our way out of the driveway. We joked along the way and it was so easy to laugh with him. It was a very short ride to the estate and the titanic gates soon came into view.

"Thank you for letting me come over. It was tons of fun." I said sweetly as he parked the car outside the gates. He gave a slight smile and shrugged. "Well, good night." He stuttered.

I gave him hug and got out of the truck. A blush went across his face and he snorted. He pulled the truck out of park and drove away. I giggled and unlocked the gates.

After I had said goodnight to Kin, I headed into the estate. Paul, my youngest "brother", was standing on the hallway with his arms crossed. "Hi, Paul. How was school today?" I asked, giving him a smile. Paul was a spoiled little boy who went to a private academy across town. I also had the option of going there, but I decided against it.

He snorted. "It was fine. How's your boyfriend?" I growled and let out a loud sigh. Paul referred to Gaara as my boyfriend and was always bad mouthing him, as if he knew Gaara better than I did. "I've told you a million times! He's not my boyfriend!"

Paul shook his head and walked in the opposite direction, probably to the game room. "Sure, whatever you say." he said, having the last say like usual. I rolled my eyes and decided to just ignore his remark.

I walked up to my room and sighed. Why God had to make such annoying creatures, I don't know! I finished my homework and took a shower. (Homework is so pointless! Angels never had to know any of this stuff.)

I plopped into bed and closed my eyes, trying to remember life as an angel. The memories that I could remember were foggy and unclear. Frustrated, I fell asleep trying to think of something else.

**AN**: Happy holidays! Please review (and I'd really enjoy a brownie if you'd be happy to give). Thanks!


	4. Realization

Chapter 4: The Realization

The next day at school went by very quickly because I was hardly paying attention. My thoughts kept revolving around my angelic life. This was all so unfair!

Gaara tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work no matter how sweet he tried to be. I was different, and no one could do anything about it. Gaara gave me hug, which was a thing he rarely did, but it was pointless as ever.

I walked into AP like a zombie, and saw that Erin was smiling her head off. Something must have happened. "What' going on here?" I asked, looking from Tricia to Erin.

Tricia laughed and nudged Erin. "Why don't you tell her? It's your happiness to share."

Erin nodded and let out a happy squeal. "Shikamaru asked me out last night and I said yes!" I gave her a fake squeal. "I'm so happy for you!" I lied.

On the inside, I could feel nothing. It was like an endless, emotionless dark abyss. Why couldn't I feel anything?!

I survived the rest of class and got up immediately . I turned the corner and saw Shikamaru talking to Gaara. They saw me coming and gave me a wave and happy smile. I gave a quick wave back, and hurried out of the school. They'd never know that anything was wrong.

"Esther! Hold up!" Gaara called as I stepped out of the building. I stopped and turned to see him making his way towards me. "Hi, Gaara." I said, looking down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, peering into my eyes. "No." I replied, trying to get away from him. He grabbed my wrist and made me look into his face. "I know that you're lying. What's wrong?" He asked again.

Gaara would never understand. I looked him straight in the eye. "It's something I'd rather not talk about." Gaara let go of my wrist . "Well, if you say so. If you feel like talking, I'm here for you."

I gave him a slight smile and I walked off, leaving him behind. I walked home, thinking about all the thing that had happened today. Why couldn't I truly be happy for Erin? I couldn't understand anything. I was like a plush doll who could fake human emotions, but not actually feel them. It was so depressing!

Sachi Estate came into view and I rushed to the gates. Once they were opened, I ran into the house and barged into my room. I threw my stuff , like my very expensive cell phone, at the wall. It was pointless. I couldn't feel anything!

I put on a light sweater and my riding boots. I walked out of the house and to the stable. I got Kin's harness and saddle on and we made our way into the meadow.

"Is something the matter, Esther?" Kin asked as he led me through the meadow. I sighed and shook my head. "I have no idea why I'm here. Why did He send me here?!" I grumbled. "Don't blame the Creator. He does all for good."

I sighed and led him back to the stable. I took the harness and saddle off and fed Kin. Once I was finished, I said goodbye and walked to the gate. I left the estate and ran to the forest. I rushed inside without looking around.

I rushed to the pond and fell onto the shore. I could feel the cool around my fingers, but there was no feeling that I could express. I was so.. So what? Nothing. An empty void. "Why me?! I did nothing wrong!" I yelled at the pond.

I closed my eyes and sat down on the shore, empty and alone. The sound of wood crunching filled my ears. I turned my head, and saw Gaara..

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up. He came closer. "I should be asking you the same question." I looked out of the pond. "It doesn't matter."

Gaara came and sat next to me. "Yes, it does. You really upset about something." I didn't look him in the eye. "Why do you care?" I mumbled.

Gaara sighed. "It's because I care for you, Esther. That's why." Care. Something else that I couldn't feel. "Really?" I asked, not sure of what to say. "Yes."

Gaara scooted closer and gave me a hug. I started to feel something. There was a thumping coming from inside of my chest. A heart beat? "I love you." Gaara whispered in my ear.

I felt this weird feeling inside of me. It was a feeling of care and .. And of love. I could finally feel what Erin and Shikamaru could feel for each other, and what Gaara felt for me. Was I becoming human?

"I love you, too." I whispered. Soon, little droplets of water fell from my eyes. "I'm leaking!!" I cried, holding onto Gaara. He laughed. "That's a funny way fo saying you're crying. You're silly, Esther." Crying.. That's what humans do when they're hurt or sad.

"I'm so confused! It's not fair!" I yelled, crying even harder. Gaara rubbed my back. "Life isn;t fair. It's sucks, doesn't it?" I nodded in agreement.

I felt a drop of water fall onto my head. Then more. It was raining. I let go of Gaara and looked out at the pond. All of a sudden, a pure white feather fell from the sky. _Well done, Esther. You have completed the first part of your mission._ That's what I heard in my brain.

Mission. This was a mission? He wasn't punishing me? What in the world was going on here?!

AN: I know you'll like this chapter! Please Review!


End file.
